


First Kisses

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ensemble Cast, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: Minutemen first kisses.





	First Kisses

Bill/Byron:

He tastes like bourbon. That's all Bill can really register at first, so shocked by this sudden soft attack. Byron's hands are resting on his chest, as lightly as (moths) butterflies, and he's standing up on his toes to reach, his anxious grey eyes still open, so close and so strangely calm, the pupils pooled out like black water. Some key moment goes by, and he pulls away, crumpling back down to stand flatfooted, an apology balanced on the middle of his tongue to be rolled to the tip when he can find the strength. Bill catches him up again to swallow it before he has to hear it, licking into his mouth and holding him tightly, rubbing his back to soothe him without even meaning to. Byron whimpers and relaxes, twining his arms around Bill's neck and humming softly in contentment.

-

HJ/Nelly:

His hands are shaking and he wishes they wouldn't. It had been way too close, and he can't stop seeing it in his head as he wraps the bandage around HJ's arm, seeing HJ a second slower and the hood a second faster, and he lets out a nearly inaudible whimper, his heart twisting in his chest.

"Hold it together, Metropolis." HJ growls. He nods, and fights the impulse to say 'yes, sir'. Unfortunately, this distracts him enough that the impulse to press a kiss to the nape of HJ's neck goes unnoticed until he's actually doing it, skin warm and surprisingly smooth against his lips. He doesn't even have time to be horrified before HJ swings his legs over the bench, his good arm dragging Nelly into his lap. It's like being snatched up by a force of nature, and Nelly moans as HJ kisses him breathless.

-

Hollis/Sally:

She's drunk and she's crying and Hollis wonders if there's a name for the intimacy of someone else's tears on your cheeks, if they're legally married on some distant planet. He kisses back as softly as he can, and hushes her, stroking that incredible hair and ignoring the sorrow and longing that twisting in his gut.

-

Eddie/Sally:

Sally has to close the last half-inch or so, and he whimpers, the sound soft and sweet, incongruous against the mustache and the muscles and the scent of smoke that hangs around him. He finally dares to touch her, one trembling hand on her cheek. She bites him very gently, just a little press of white teeth, and he shudders, his heart pounding.

-

Hollis/Eddie:

It's a furtive thing, snatched in the dark and burning like a brand, and it leaves them both panting and bad-tempered. It sticks with Hollis afterward, the way Eddie's tongue thrusts in, greedy and wet, and one rough hand clutching his ass hard enough to bruise.

-

Ursula/Dawn:

"And what would you say if I kissed you?"

"In Austrian or in English?"

"The words or the kiss?" She teases, trailing one fingertip up Ursula's thigh under the bar.

"Either, neither, whatever." She purrs, leaning in to kiss Dawn deep and slow. It's the good kind, that forms an axis for the world to spin lazily around, and it's only the first of many.


End file.
